


Falling Hard

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, based on a wicked cool gif I saw, blame tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Chat Noir was quickly falling to his doom, mis Miraculous bleeping it warnings. Record Scratch. How did his day turn into this?





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wicked cool gif from tumblr, which can be found here: https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/176035576248/imagine-a-reveal-scenario-where by Buggachat
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As Chat Noir flew through the air at a faster than preferable pace, he reconsidered his day. 

Adrien had started it as usual, breakfast alone, except for the occasionally hovering yet silent presence of Natalie.

He had had a piano lesson in the morning, and had only made a few mistakes so thus got off lightly for not practicing. His piano teacher was a slightly kinder soul than his father, which did not account for much but still counted for something.

After the lesson he left to enjoy the few hours he had before fencing in the early afternoon, so he had gone to catch up with Nino, Alya and Marinette for a late brunch at Marinette's bakery. 

Of course, his father was under the impression he was going someplace far healthier, but as Plagg had said, having cheat days kept him healthy. Especially after becoming Chat Noir, he did need to have more to keep up with his extra energy output, it was a wonder his father hadn't caught on.

Chat bounced against the flat concrete of the top of the building, and failing to grab a handhold, continued flying backwards at breakneck speed. 

However, meals at home had become slightly richer at home for some reason, and even his father hadn't been complaining, so neither would he.

In any case, seeing his friends again was always a pleasure, those three in particular had always been so kind to him, potentially barring a few hiccups at the beginning as he had settled into the school. Nino had welcomed him into friendship with open arms from more or less day one, and they had been inseparable ever since.

His fondness had only grown for Nino after Nino's akumatization, having been so upset for Adrien that he, even as The Bubbler, had endeavored to throw him a birthday party. 

Of course Alya and Marinette had joined their little group as soon as, if not sooner than Alya and Nino had started dating, as much as they could in their busy lives. 

Chat bounced again, this time against a rooftop, the slats digging painfully into his back.

So thus he had arrived at the cafe surprisingly on time, to see Marinette waving at him as soon as he had entered the front door.

'Hi!' She had started, and the others looked up. 'It's such a beauce day,' she tried, 'I mean, nightiful day that we can, sit outside?' She took a breath, 'If you want?'

Nino and Alya had grinned, and offered up some of the pastries they had been stuffing their faces with. 

So thus, he had been having a delightful brunch with his friends until a giant foot had landed next to their table.

Marinette had been the first to recover, with a quick apology she had seized Adrien by the back of his shirt, and dragged him backwards off his chair and under the shade of the bakery. 

Adrien could only look up, to see that the huge, black shoe was attached to a six or seven story tall Akuma, a giant woman in a navy coloured pants-suit.

The akuma had hesitated at the intersection, as if considering which way to go, and was now muttering indistinctly, her hands on her hips.

Chat had bounced high this time, and his miraculous beeped out its last warning. His staff was gone, currently in the clutches of the large, yet frustratingly fast akuma, and he had no way to catch himself again as he arced through the sky.

'Everyone into the house!' Marinette had said urgently, already shoveling them towards the door. The akuma moved on, but this movement did not cause any of them  to relax.

She had pulled them all into the living room, along with her parents, and then excused herself to the bathroom.

'I need to call Natalie to tell her what's going on,' Adrien had said after a few minutes, and excused himself as well.

The last time he had been to the house he had been to Marinette's room to play videogames with the others, and he recalled the skylight that was set into her roof. Then, he had snuck up through it and transformed to fight this current akuma. 

Surprisingly the skylight was hanging half open, he had expected it to be closed against the light breeze that now disturbed the papers around Marinette's room.

Without more thought to it, he went after the akuma.

He had burst onto the scene to see Ladybug already there, though it was obvious she had just arrived herself and was still assessing the situation. 

Chat had flounced his way over to her, and snatched up her hand for a wordless and quick kiss, earning himself a snatched back hand but a small smile as she spoke to him. 

The present Chat reached the top of his arc, and started towards the cobblestones of an utterly empty street below, his miraculous beeping frantically at him.

Ladybug had started to give him the plan to defeat this akuma, this was not the first large scale akuma, nore would it most likely be the last. 

However Papillion had given this akuma something that he had failed to with his last ones. 

Just Business was not only huge, she was fast. 

Chat Noir and Ladybug had their initial plans foiled by the akuma, and their second plans as well. 

Barreling forward and fighting did not prove fruitful at all, and Ladybug was forced to use her lucky charm far earlier in the fight than usual.

The lucky charm had landed her with a buckle, which was frankly more useless than usual. 

So they had fought, as best they could, until he had used a cataclysm on a huge, empty building to hold off the akuma long enough for Ladybug to get away, as her Miraculous was beeping. 

She had touched his shoulders as she spoke, sending his knees a little weak. 'Hold down the fort until I get back, I won't be long.'

He had saluted her smartly with a wink. 'I'm always here for you, m'lady. Try not to miss me too much.'

She swatted him playfully, before running off down the street.

Watching her go, racing confidently, his heart filled and went out after her. 

God, he loved her so much.

Whoever she was, whoever was under that mask, he loved her.

With a grin, he turned to face the akuma.

However holding said fort had proved to be much more difficult than what he had imagined.

Chat had, after a few failed attacks, came at her with his staff well extended, in an attempt to come at her from her blind side.

She, however, had caught his staff in one well-manicured hand and, like a fishing rod without the string, flung him into the distance at an incredible speed. 

Which brought him to his present situation, which was currently falling to his fate.

If he could land before transforming, he would most likely survive.

If after, he would be far less lucky.

Time slowed, and with a certain sense of horror his miraculous beeped its last beep, and his detransformation began.

_One Mississipi._

Chat's feet became sneakers, and there was a flash of movement on the rooftop nearby that caught his eye.

_Two Mississippi._

Chat became Adrien to the hips, and his gloves disappeared to his elbows. A figure in pink and black flew towards the lip of the building at a dead run.

_Three Mississippi._

All that remained of Chat's transformation was his mask and ears, his body completely unprotected from the rushing pavement below. He recognized the figure as his friend Marinette, and she disappeared behind the edge of the roof of the five or so storied building next to him that flashed past. 

_Four Mississippi._

Chat was gone, and Adrien was free to the world, and could only stare wide-eyed as Marinette, without hesitation, pushed herself from the lip of the rooftop, her eyes meeting his in fierce determination.

_Five Mis-_

_'Spots on!!!!'_  She shouted, her faster descent catching up to him. She flung out a hand towards him, to which he reached for with fear in his heart.

_ssippi._

Half-transformed, she seized his hand, and yanked him towards her into a protective curl. 

Then, they hit the ground.

Ladybug landed them into a roll, feet first and taking the brunt of the sudden deceleration. 

Together they turned a few times, before coming to a rest with her protectively crouched, her hand against the back of his head pulling him into her neck to minimise the whiplash. Her other arm was wrapped around him, almost crushing him tight against her.

He peeked up at Marinette's face, which after a moment was covered by the mask, her transformation now complete.

After a long moment she relaxed, taking a deep breath and releasing her hold on him.

She could only stare as he pulled back and settled himself on the ground in front of her. 

He just couldn't find the words to say.

A million thoughts was flying through his head. 

She started to speak, but failed, more than once.

He took a breath.

'Marinette?'

She started, but then started again when he raised a hand to cup her face.

'Thank you, for saving my life.'

She stared, wide eyed and frozen.

After a moment, she raised her own hand to touch his with her fingertips.

'Kitty? Is that really you?'

'Yes,' he smiled, 'it's really me.'

And despite her surprise, she smiled back. After a moment, she turned and pressed her face into his hand.

'I can't believe I'm so lucky.' She mumbled into it.

He grinned back. 'I'm always here for you, my lady.'


End file.
